This is an application for support of the Gordon Research Conference in Lipid Metabolism (June 19-24, 1994). The major themes of the conference will be: a) Regulation of expression of genes controlling lipoprotein metabolism; b) Apolipoprotein and lipase structure and function; c) Genetically manipulated animal models of lipoprotein metabolism; d) Receptor-lipoprotein interactions; lipoprotein metabolism and therapy. The tentative session topics will be: 1) Regulation of sterol and bile salt-regulated genes; 2) ApoB editing/lipoprotein assembly; 3) Genetically manipulated animal models of lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis; 4) Apolipoprotein and Lipase structure and function; 5) Lipoprotein- Receptor Interactions; 6) Lp(a)-genetics, regulation and epidemiology; 7) Lipoprotein Gene Therapy.